


hot like a smoking gun (back when i was young)

by guycecil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guycecil/pseuds/guycecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakayama NSFW dumping ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. waking up to ash and dust

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbetaed and was literally written over the course of like, a couple hours, so don't expect much, I just need somewhere to archive this stuff. Title stolen from "Sins of My Youth" by Neon Trees.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sex, manual, oral, anal. Title from "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons.

Early in the morning, Yamato wakes up cold and lonely. He can feel a hand on his waist, but the rest of the body that it’s attached to is too far away for him to feel any of its warmth, and the cold of winter outside has wormed its way into their bedroom and between the sheets, so it’s cold enough that Yamato is shivering, and the lack of clothes doesn’t help much.

He slowly rolls over and then wiggles himself closer to the other body in the bed, wrapping his arms around a naked waist. Skin to skin, the heat hits him almost immediately, and he feels safer than he has for a long time.

There’s something incredibly comforting about a lazy morning in bed with someone you love. Kakashi, unsurprisingly, is still completely out, which is nothing new. He takes ages to wake up, and often, even once he’s awake, it takes him even longer to be able to form coherent sentences made up of actual words.

But Yamato loves him, for some reason he can’t always quite explain or justify. Right now, he loves him because he’s warm, and because he’s too deeply asleep to care when Yamato wiggles even closer and buries his face into the place where his shoulder meets his neck.

For a while, Yamato just lies there with his eyes closed, feeling the growing warmth in his chest as the heat spreads from Kakashi to himself, feeling the rise and fall of Kakashi’s chest, feeling his breath against the top of his head, feeling the beat of Kakashi’s heart against his own chest. The only noise in the room is the sound of their breathing and the occasional shifting sound when Yamato moves his legs.

“Mmm…” Kakashi groans as he wakes and starts to roll away, but Yamato grabs his face and turns it back and kisses him slowly. Kakashi, even only half awake, responds almost immediately, pressing his lips back into Yamato’s. The pressure of their lips against each other is harder than Yamato had intended, but Kakashi always seems to get more into these things in the morning, and Yamato is more than willing to respond in kind.

After a moment, Yamato pulls back and smiles. “Good morning,” he murmurs, and swiftly kisses him again. Kakashi chases after him for another, but Yamato just laughs and pushes him away. “Eager, are we?”

Kakashi has obviously woken up some already, because a moment later he’s propped up on one elbow and is pushing Yamato back into the bed. “G’morning to you, too,” he murmurs as he leans down to press a kiss to the spot under Yamato’s ear.

Yamato is more than content to just let Kakashi pay attention to him for a while, but Kakashi, it seems, is insistent on more. After a few moments, he returns his mouth to Yamato’s and kisses him aggressively, and Yamato, though he’d been hoping for something a bit slower, responds in kind. He raises one hand to Kakashi’s face, but Kakashi grabs the hand and slowly guides it down his own body until Yamato’s fingers brush his dick.

Kakashi is already startlingly hard, considering the fact that they’ve just woken up, but Yamato is willing to go along with it. He can feel himself getting hard, too – slower though, the tension slowly building in his abdomen. He skims his fingers over the length of Kakashi’s dick, and then wraps his hand around the base and gives him a light squeeze. Kakashi almost immediately breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against Yamato’s while Yamato slowly pumps his hand up and down.

It feels like it only takes a few seconds for Yamato to get Kakashi panting and shaking, and Yamato slowly backs off when he starts to think that Kakashi’s going to come. One eye pops open and glares down at Yamato, who just laughs.

“You can’t fuck me if you’ve already come,” he reminds Kakashi cheerfully, and he could _swear_ that he sees Kakashi’s pupils blow wide at those words. He sits up suddenly and then maneuvers himself around the bed until he’s kneeling between Yamato’s legs. Yamato lets his knees fall open but Kakashi, instead of going for Yamato’s hole, diverts his attention to Yamato’s sadly neglected cock, straining against Yamato’s stomach. Kakashi grabs it and slowly runs his thumb over the head, and then a moment later he bends and takes it into his mouth.

Yamato, who had been expecting anything but that, throws his head back at the sensation of Kakashi’s warm mouth over his dick. Kakashi’s tongue presses to all the right places and he bobs his head up and down at just the right speed. He suddenly hollows out his cheeks, and Yamato can’t help but led out a moan, one hand flying out to twist through Kakashi’s hair.

“Kakashi,” Yamato pants out. “Wait, wait, not yet—” Kakashi immediately backs off, leaving Yamato’s dick alone for a second, and then quickly leaning up to kiss him. It’s a strange sensation – when Kakashi’s tongue slips between Yamato’s lips and he can taste himself on his partner.

“You ready?” Kakashi murmurs after he breaks the kiss. Yamato nods hurriedly and then throws out a hand, searching the nightstand for wherever they threw the lube last night. When he finally finds it, he presses it into Kakashi’s hands. Kakashi kisses him one more time before sitting back and tipping the bottle to squeeze a generous amount over his fingers. When the first finger presses in, Yamato closes his eyes and lets his head fall back while he lets Kakashi slowly open him up.

Kakashi adds a second finger, and then a third soon after. His movements are slow and easy, which is unlike him – Yamato’s used to him wanting everything fast and right away, but this is different. There’s something softer about this, Yamato thinks, a moment before Kakashi slowly drags his fingers over that perfect spot inside him, and it leaves Yamato shuddering and breathing hard.

Kakashi backs off for a moment to give Yamato a chance to recover, but then a moment later he’s back at playing with Yamato from the inside, all while keeping up that slow, easy pace. It’s not long before Yamato is trembling and sweating. Kakashi twists his fingers slowly inside of Yamato, and Yamato lets out a long, hard breath as he closes his eyes – and then he feels a hand on his dick, and his eyes fly open as he smacks Kakashi’s hand away.

“If you want this to last much longer, you’re gonna need to hurry this up a little,” Yamato warns him, and Kakashi chuckles. He slowly pulls his fingers out of Yamato, which is almost saddening, but then a moment later he’s got his own dick lubed up and resting just at Yamato’s entrance. He leans up to kiss Yamato one more time, and then slowly presses in.

It’s so much more intimate than all the times before. This is so much more than anything Yamato could have imagined, with how incredibly slowly Kakashi moves inside him. But as soon as he’s in all the way, he almost immediately snaps his hips back and they quickly pick up a faster pace. Somehow, though, it still manages to seem just as intimate – as if they’re the only two in the entire world right at that moment, and all of Kakashi’s attention is on Yamato and Yamato alone in that short time.

More importantly, however, Kakashi seems to have found just the right angle, because with every thrust in and out he somehow manages to brush against Yamato’s prostate, and it’s leaving him sweaty and shaking and so close to tipping over the edge that he can’t believe he hasn’t come yet. When he opens his eyes, he can see that Kakashi’s sweating too, his face red with exertion and his hair sticking to his forehead. Yamato reaches out and pushes it out of his face, and when Kakashi glances up at him, Yamato can see that his irises have been almost completely eclipsed by his pupils, even the red of his Sharingan nearly gone. He looks completely gone, lost in the moment, and it’s the hottest thing that Yamato’s ever seen.

He grabs Kakashi by the hair and drags his face down to his own and kisses him roughly, which abruptly changes the angle Kakashi is coming at him from, and suddenly Kakashi isn’t just brushing his prostate with every thrust, but full on hitting it, and Yamato’s breath hitches as he moans. Yamato reaches down and grabs his own cock, which is already dripping pre-come on his stomach, and starts pumping it in time with Kakashi’s movement. It doesn’t take long before they’re both just at the edge – Yamato can feel himself just about to tip over, and Kakashi’s thrusts have started stuttering, like every movement is pushing him closer and closer.

Yamato slides his fingers into Kakashi’s hair and murmurs, “Together?” and Kakashi groans quietly in Yamato’s ear, which Yamato decides he’s going to take as a yes. He speeds up the movement of his hand on his cock, and Kakashi follows suit, pressing into Yamato harder and faster, over and over until Yamato feels something surge up inside him, and then a moment later he’s coming, shooting semen all over both of their chests. As it happens, Kakashi groans and Yamato can feel him coming, too, personal and intimate and deep inside of him and Yamato can’t imagine any other way he would want it.

Kakashi slips out afterwards, panting hard and hanging over Yamato on his hands and knees. Slowly, Yamato reaches up and pulls him down for another kiss, this one softer and gentler. Kakashi responds easily, and when he pulls away, still panting, Yamato smiles up at him and murmurs, “I love you.”

Kakashi’s eyes fly open and his face goes red just like when they first started dating. Yamato laughs – he’ll never get tired of that. Kakashi is immediately stammering, obviously trying to respond in some way, but Yamato just laughs harder.

“You don’t have to say it,” he tells Kakashi, reaching up to kiss his cheek. “I know.”

Kakashi looks immensely relieved, though his face is still red as a tomato, and he finally rolls off of Yamato and collapses onto the bed. Yamato chuckles to himself and brushes Kakashi’s hair out of his sweaty face, then snuggles in next to him. Kakashi wraps an arm around him and Yamato rests his head on his shoulder until they drift off again.

As he falls asleep, Yamato can’t help but wonder what he would ever do without this, and then decides that he’s glad he doesn’t have to find out, and then he slowly slips into sleep.


	2. damned if i do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now THIS one I'm embarrassed about, just don't look at me while you read it, bye. It's also incredibly short, whoops. Oral, masturbation, come play.

Kakashi’s fairly certain he shouldn’t be getting so much out of this, and maybe in the morning he’ll feel bad about it, but right now nothing else matters. His entire world has been narrowed down to the spot of space and time in which Yamato is on his knees between Kakashi’s legs with Kakashi’s dick in his mouth, making the most obscene noises ever known to mankind, fully clothed and in his uniform while Kakashi is completely naked, and every single detail of this is _so_ important because Yamato is leaving on a mission soon and Kakashi needs to memorize this down to the most minute element so that when he recalls it later with his hand on his cock he won’t forget any of it.

This feels _incredible_ – Yamato knows all of his buttons by now, and his tongue is pressing every single one, humming as his lips hover just below the edge of the head of Kakashi’s dick, ever so slightly running his teeth over that edge, pressing his tongue against the slit, and Kakashi grips the armrests of the chair he’s in and tries hard not to buck his hips into Yamato’s mouth, not wanting to hurt him.

Yamato, however, seems to know exactly what it is that Kakashi wants, because in the next instant he’s taken Kakashi almost all the way in, his nose buried in Kakashi’s pubic hair and his lips wrapped around the very base. He moans and swallows, and the feeling of it all around him strips the last of Kakashi’s resolve away as his back arches and his hips snap towards Yamato’s face. Yamato chokes, but even that feels perfect, and Kakashi feels awful for it, but at the same time the obscene little moan that Yamato lets out the moment he has air again makes him think that maybe it’s not as bad as he thought.

Kakashi reaches out and puts a hand in Yamato’s hair, though he has to restrain himself from pushing his head down further onto Kakashi’s dick. Yamato’s hair is short and coarse but it’s also the perfect length for Kakashi to run his fingers through, which is all he can do to distract himself enough to make this last just that little bit longer, because right now he wishes that this would never end.

Yamato takes him deep again two or three times, moaning throughout the whole thing as if having Kakashi’s dick in his mouth is the best thing he could imagine (which it certainly is for Kakashi, but he figures Yamato must have a slightly different perspective on it). The tension builds in Kakashi’s stomach, mounting higher and higher until, just as Kakashi is certain he’s about to tip over, Yamato pulls off with a popping noise and looks up at Kakashi through long eyelashes. His lips are bright red and his cheeks are flushed, his hair mussed from Kakashi’s fingers and his pupils blown wide. Kakashi can barely look at him – it’s obscene, how beautiful he looks right now.

Then Yamato wraps a hand around Kakashi’s dick and starts to pump. He mouths at the base of it, draws his tongue over the head in long, flat strokes, and then backs off and just plays with his hand. Kakashi is openly moaning now, unable to keep the sound inside his mouth as Yamato brings him closer and closer. He grips tight to the armrest with the hand that isn’t in Yamato’s hair and then—

He comes hard – harder than he has in a while – and the relief of it, the spectacular moment of orgasm, is so completely perfect that he would never believe it had happened if he hadn’t experienced it himself. He’s left breathing hard, panting even, and his grip on the armrest doesn’t relax for a long time. He just lays there, eyes closed, one hand still pushing fingers through Yamato’s hair, and tries to catch his breath.

Finally, though, the sound of a zipper catches his attention, and when he finally opens his eyes, he’s met with a scene that’s so much more obscene than anything else that they’ve done yet. Yamato is half bent over his own cock, holding it tightly in his hand as he jacks himself off – but that’s not the part that really sticks out. What makes the scene all the more appealing is the fact that Yamato’s face is covered in Kakashi’s come – that he’s jacking himself off while Kakashi’s come drips down onto his dick, and Kakashi can’t believe how incredible of a sight that is.

Biting down hard on his lip, Yamato reaches blindly with the hand that isn’t wrapped around his own dick to try to find the box of tissues, which Kakashi hurriedly hands to him and Yamato gratefully takes with just a quiet moan of thanks before he returns to his work. Then, finally, after what seems like ages, he comes with a groan and his head slumps forward onto Kakashi’s knee while he rides out his orgasm.

After Yamato comes, they’re both silent, no noise except the sound of them both breathing hard while they recover. Kakashi still has his hand in Yamato’s hair, and he rubs gentle circles into his scalp while they sit there.

Yamato looks up at Kakashi after a while and smiles, and Kakashi would swear that if he was a teenager, the response to seeing Yamato with Kakashi’s come still all over his face would be instantaneous. But he’s older now, and things don’t happen that face, so he just gently tugs on Yamato’s hair and murmurs, “Come here and let me clean that up.”

Yamato gets up on his knees and Kakashi leans forward, taking his face between his hands and leaning forward to kiss him. The kiss is soft and gentle, but there’s also the bitter, salty taste of Kakashi on Yamato’s lips. He holds Yamato’s face very carefully between his hands as he licks the taste of himself away from Yamato’s lips, his chin, his forehead and cheeks, the small speck on the side of his nose underneath his right eye. It tastes strange and off but Kakashi erases all of it from Yamato’s face, and afterwards he kisses Yamato again and obviously he must have done something right during all this time of doing nothing, because Yamato slides a hand into his hair and pulls him deeper into the kiss.

They break it silently, and then they just sit there for a while, foreheads pressed against each other and breathing each other’s breath.


	3. out of feathers out of bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO EMBARRASSED BY THIS, PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT ME, THIS IS THE MOST SELF-INDULGENT THING I'VE WRITTEN IN A WHILE, BYE (chapter title from "Your Bones" - Of Monsters and Men)

Kakashi isn’t quite sure how it starts, but once it does, he’s hardly about to try to get it to stop. One moment they’re waiting in Tsunade- _sama_ ’s office, and the next he has Yamato on top of the desk, his mask pushed down below his chin, standing between his knees with one hand on the side of Yamato’s face and the other hand slipping down his pants. Their lips are locked together, and Kakashi’s tongue is Yamato’s mouth, and Kakashi is already so hard that he can’t believe it. It quickly becomes evident, when he finds Yamato’s dick in his pants, that his partner is in a similar situation.

He quickly unzips Yamato’s pants and pulls his dick out, and then starts playing with him – pumping his hand up and down, but varying speeds, varying pressures, and Yamato breaks the kiss and lets his head come to rest on Kakashi’s shoulder. Kakashi runs his thumb around the ridge of the head of Yamato’s dick and his partner lets out a long low breath. Kakashi smiles and twists his neck to give him a kiss on the side of the head. “What are you thinking?”

“Do you really wanna know?” Yamato asks, though it’s muffled and Kakashi can barely make it out.

“Tell me,” Kakashi murmurs. He’s not completely sure what he’s getting himself into, but he’s willing to take on anything at this point – they are after all, about to have sex on the Hokage’s desk.

Yamato raises his head just enough that his lips are next to Kakashi’s ear, his breath tickling against Kakashi’s face. “Your hand feels so good,” he whispers, and the words send a shiver down Kakashi’s spine. “You’re _so_ good to me, you know exactly what to do. I think about this all the time. I always want you on me, touching me – every time I see you I want you to push me up against a wall and just do whatever you want with me.”

Kakashi can feel himself getting harder just from Yamato’s words, and he swallows hard, his hand stilling because he can feel his whole body shaking. “Will you suck me, senpai?” Yamato asks softly. “Please, I want to feel your mouth on me, it always feels so good…”

It’s the ‘senpai’ that gets him – Yamato had discovered fairly early on that all it took to get to him was a carefully placed honorific, and he’s taken advantage of that fact at every opportunity he’s gotten since then. Kakashi drops to his knees and carefully guides Yamato’s dick into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head for a moment, and then dips his head to take in as much as he can. Yamato groans above him, and his fingers thread through Kakashi’s hair, encouraging him on.

The taste of Yamato’s pre-come and the smell of him so close and the sound of him enjoying this and the feel of his fingers in Kakashi’s hair – it’s all too much. He’s so hard it hurts, and he slips a hand away from Yamato down the front of his own body. Just the slightest touch, even through the thick fabric of his pants, has him breaking away, Yamato’s cock slipping out of his mouth as Kakashi lets out a quiet moan in to Yamato’s knee.

“No, no, no, wait for that—” Yamato reaches down and pulls his arm away. “I want you to fuck me, senpai, as hard as you can, just wait until then, okay?”

Kakashi looks up at him and Yamato gently touches his cheek, pushing his forehead protector up away from his eye and softly running his thumb over Kakashi’s scar. Slowly, still looking Yamato in the eyes, Kakashi leans forward and takes Yamato back into his mouth, and he watches just long enough to see Yamato throw his head back before he returns his attention to how he can use his mouth.

Soon, Yamato is shaking and his fingers are going wild in Kakashi’s hair, which he’s sure is going to be a mess after this. The little noises Yamato makes are driving Kakashi out of his mind, and he’s sure he isn’t going to last long once they get further.

He takes Yamato deep once more and is rewarded with a groan as his partner’s whole body goes tense. He has to back off a moment later to catch his breath and give his gag reflex a break, but Yamato touches his face gently and Kakashi pulls all the way off to look up at him.

“Oh, you look beautiful,” Yamato murmurs. “Come here.” He tugs on Kakashi’s shirt and slowly, awkwardly, Kakashi gets to his feet, the movement uncomfortable as he’s strongly reminded of his straining erection. Yamato pulls him in for a kiss, and Kakashi goes along obligingly. After a moment, Yamato pulls away and rests his forehead against Kakashi’s. “Fuck me,” he murmurs in Kakashi’s ear. “Please, senpai, you know how much I want it…”

Kakashi groans and nods without words. Yamato wiggles all the way out of his pants and pushes them down to the floor, but Kakashi isn’t patient enough to bother getting his own pants all the way off – he just unzips and pushes everything out of the way enough for him to get his own dick out.

When he looks up, he finds his body freezing suddenly as he stares at Yamato, who’s leaning back on one elbow while he has two fingers inside himself, stretching himself open with pre-come lubed fingers. His eyes are half-lidded as he stares straight into Kakashi’s eyes.

For a few more minutes, Kakashi just stands there, frozen, while he watches Yamato open himself up with his own fingers. Finally he slips his fingers away and reaches for Kakashi, running his hand along Kakashi’s dick once to spread his pre-come along it, and then he guides Kakashi towards his entrance.

Finally broken out of his trance, Kakashi swallows hard and pushes in slowly. Yamato feels warm and tight all around him, and the groan he lets out as Kakashi sinks into him makes Kakashi’s shoulders go tense and his hips stutter.

“Senpai…” Yamato breathes when Kakashi is all the way in. Kakashi is practically shaking from how badly he wants to move, but he waits for Yamato to adjust. Abruptly, Yamato grabs him by the jacket and pulls him in tight, planting another kiss on him, and it somehow pulls Kakashi even further into Yamato and they groan into each other’s mouths, and the kiss is so dirty that Kakashi doesn’t even know what to do for a moment – he just stands there, leaning over Yamato, and it takes him those few seconds to remember how to respond to a kiss.

Finally, Yamato pushes him away just enough to give him room to whisper, “Fuck me.” And that’s all it takes. It feels like something has released inside of Kakashi as he growls low in his throat and snaps his hips back before pushing back in, and Yamato moans again, the sound of it sending sparks down Kakashi’s spine. The rhythm they set is hard and fast and powerful, both of them rocking with it from head to toe. Kakashi hooks Yamato’s legs over his shoulders, and the new angle has them both groaning aloud.

"Do you still want to know what I’m thinking?” Yamato asks breathlessly. Kakashi chokes out a moan and nods frantically, and Yamato reaches out and threads his fingers through Kakashi’s hair again.

“I think you’re beautiful,” Yamato whispers. “I think you look even more beautiful when you’ve completely lost yourself in this – in me.” His voice catches and stutters as Kakashi pushes into him a little harder than expected, but he forges on. “I want this every day with you, I want you this close to me all the time, I don’t want anyone else to look at you or touch you. I want all of this to be mine, all the time.”

Kakashi’s whole body is tense and on edge. There are tendrils of fire burning in his stomach, and he feels like he could explode in flames at any moment. Yamato is moving with him, not much, but just enough to add that extra little force to every one of Kakashi’s forward thrusts. He feels cold and alone on every pull back, but there’s a warmth that adds to the fire in his stomach every time he pushes back in.

“Senpai,” Yamato whines, and it sends a wave crashing over Kakashi, his whole body going hot. “I want you to come inside me, senpai, please.”

“Say my name,” Kakashi rasps out, his voice hoarse and low.

“Kakashi,” Yamato whispers, his hands slipping from Kakashi’s hair to his face. “Kakashi-senpai, please, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi—”

It’s too much for him to take, and as he pushes in one last time and Yamato tightens around him he feels himself lose it completely. His hips stutter to a stop, his whole body goes tense, and the fire in his stomach burns up through his chest, through his shoulders and down his arms, along his spine all the way from his skull to his toes. He comes so hard that he chokes and sees stars behind his eyelids, and all he can feel is Yamato around him and all he can taste is Yamato still on his lips and all he can hear is Yamato crying out as he comes without a single hand on him.

He stands there for a long time, panting hard as he goes soft, and he can hear Yamato breathing just as hard. When he opens his eyes, the sight of Yamato leaning back looking exhausted and thoroughly well-fucked with his own come spattered across his shirt underneath the opened jacket is almost enough to make Kakashi wish that he was young enough to spring back to full strength again, but he’s so tired that he thinks he might just have to live with this image saved for another time somewhere in the back of his mind.

“Thank you,” Yamato murmurs, and he slides one of his hands to the back of Kakashi’s neck and pulls him in for one more kiss, this one softer and gentler. “I love you,” he murmurs against Kakashi’s mouth, and Kakashi lets out a long, stuttering breath in response.

“I love you, too,” he mumbles, and he feels the harsh tension in his shoulders when he says it, but Yamato just smiles and kisses him again.

“I think maybe we should clean some of this up before Tsunade-sama comes back,” Yamato says cheerfully as Kakashi slowly pulls out and he sits up. “This probably wouldn’t be the best situation to be caught in.”

Kakashi honestly has no idea how to respond to that, but he helps with the cleanup anyway.


	4. it got cold and then dark so suddenly and rained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANBU-era blowjob in anticipation of next week's ep. Title from "The Lightning Strike" by Snow Patrol. As a warning, un-betaed and written in like an hour.

There’s something about seeing his captain on his knees that’s always made Tenzou need to reach out for something to steady himself – but this is a little different. This isn’t the kind of steadying he’s normally needed, because this isn’t just a moment of dizziness, this is full on knees weak, stomach clenched, head spinning, heart pounding unsteadiness, and he doesn’t know how he’s expected to stay on his feet right now.

Hatake-senpai practically jumped him the moment they were alone in the room, waiting only just long enough for the door to close behind Genma before he made his move, walking towards Tenzou until he was invading personal space and Tenzou had to back up, mouth opening in a question until senpai was in his space again, and then he was backing up again and then his back was suddenly against the wall and then senpai was on his knees and now—

And now Tenzou can’t breathe, because senpai is nuzzling against his hip, humming into the fabric of Tenzou’s pants, and Tenzou’s head is spinning and this is everything he’s ever fantasized about and he wants to pinch himself to make sure he isn’t dreaming but when he tries to do so he finds that he’s frozen in place, and he wonders for a brief, dizzying moment if this is some kind of genjutsu, cast by Hatake-senpai’s Sharingan.

But no, senpai’s forehead protector is still pulled down over his eye, and his mask is still pulled over his face, and Tenzou can’t figure this out.

“Mmm, is this okay?” Senpai looks up at him, a lazy look in that one visible eye, and Tenzou realizes suddenly that he’s shaking – there’s a tremble in his fingers and his knees are wobbling and he can barely keep himself up and—

“I…” He swallows hard, his mouth dry. “I have no protest, senpai.”

“That’s not what I asked,” Hatake-senpai says, and as he says it he reaches up to pull his mask down, and Tenzou catches his first look at senpai’s full face, and he lets out a little whimper – that just isn’t _fair_ , senpai on his knees like this and he’s _beautiful_ and if Tenzou had any desire to say no still left in him then with that it’s completely gone.

“This is fine,” Tenzou rasps out. “More than fine. Go ahead.”

“Mm, hoped you would say that,” senpai says, and Tenzou can’t help but watch his mouth move as he speaks. It’s strange, to see the way his lips form the words, to watch his mouth open and close around the sentence. Tenzou is transfixed, and an image of just what else senpai might have planned for that mouth pops into his head, and his growing erection makes itself very painfully known.

Senpai quickly pulls his gloves off and then undoes the drawstring of Tenzou’s pants, pulling them down along with his underwear just enough to get to his dick. The moment senpai’s fingers wrap around him, Tenzou has to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep in the noise he wants to let out. Hatake-senpai slowly, experimentally, slides his fingers along the length of Tenzou’s dick, and shows almost no reaction when it twitches in his hand.

Slowly, senpai continues his movements, running his fingers over Tenzou’s dick almost reverently, like he’s holding something extremely important to him. The feeling is extraordinary, and it runs through Tenzou from head to toe, every touch of senpai’s fingers jolting through him. The breath catches in his throat and senpai slowly runs his thumb over the slit of Tenzou’s dick and slides the wetness forming there back over the head.

He’s physically holding back the noises, trying not to let it show so painfully how badly he wants this. And then senpai is licking his lips, the pinkness of it all catching Tenzou’s attention, and then he’s giving Tenzou’s dick a light squeeze, and then he’s leaning forward and suddenly everything is wet heat and Tenzou throws his head back so hard that it slams against the wall but he doesn’t care because—

Senpai swirls his tongue experimentally around the head of Tenzou’s cock, and Tenzou’s mouth drops open, a low whine pushing its way out from his lungs. When Hatake-senpai dips his head slowly along his length, Tenzou finds himself clenching up and gritting his teeth as his breath escapes him with a hiss. Senpai has one hand wrapped around the base of Tenzou’s cock and the other resting on Tenzou’s hip, rubbing circles into his skin with his thumb, and even just that small movement sends jolts up his spine. It’s so painfully _intimate_ and it hurts because he wants that, and he’s always wanted it, since he was a little kid in the academy hero worshipping the kid who was graduating three years ahead of the rest of his class, and he _still_ does that, damn it, he still calls him—

“Senpai,” he can’t help but gasp out when the other man swallows around him, and he looks down and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen – Hatake-senpai on his knees and Tenzou’s dick in his mouth, his lips pink and that one eye still lazily half-lidded. He’s still fully dressed, his mask even still tied and hanging off the side of his head, and that sight alone draws another low whine out of Tenzou.

There’s a frenzy building in Tenzou’s stomach, and he feels like all he’s waiting for is for senpai to hit the right button and then he’ll just lose it. And senpai seems to have found most of the buttons just… not _that_ one. Because he’s pressing every single other button Tenzou has, running his tongue along the ridge, pulling back to suck on just the head, then diving in to take in the whole thing – and for the love of all that’s sacred, the man must have _no_ gag reflex, because the amount he’s taken into his mouth is surreal, and he only chokes once and Tenzou immediately feels bad about it, but it also drags another moan out of him and he just—

And then suddenly senpai is bobbing his head at an obscene pace, and Tenzou can barely keep control of himself. His control slips at one point, his hips jumping forward and senpai seems to be just find with that because he just chuckles, and the vibrations send chills up Tenzou’s spine.

Then senpai is pulling off suddenly, and Tenzou is left cold and alone and senpai looks up at him and Tenzou looks down and their gazes meet and senpai’s lips are swollen and bright pink and there’s a mixture of spit and pre-come on his mouth and his tongue slides out to catch a bit of moisture escaping down his chin and he slowly starts pumping his hand up and down Tenzou’s dick and he’s murmuring, “Come on, for me…” and he’s got Tenzou’s dick pointed right at his own face and Tenzou’s stomach clenches and he throws his head back but keeps his eyes on Hatake-senpai, whose pupils are blown huge  and his mouth is open, ready for Tenzou to lose it and it’s all too much and then—

“Say my name,” senpai says quietly.

“Senp—Hatake-senpai,” Tenzou chokes out, emotion and pleasure building in his stomach and catching in his throat and making it hard to speak.

“No, my _name_ ,” senpai corrects him.

Tenzou’s heart skips a beat and he whispers, “Kakashi-senpai,” and the small smile that spreads across senpai’s face nearly does it for him.

“Keep talking,” senpai encourages him in a murmur, his hand momentarily stopping in its motions. “I want to hear your voice, come on.”

“Senpai…” Tenzou whines and Hatake-senpai ( _Kakashi-senpai_ ) smirks and starts up again, and Tenzou groans loudly, louder than he intended. “Oh god, senpai, please…”

“Do you want to come, Tenzou?” senpai asks, and Tenzou once again comes very close to losing it.

“Please,” he chokes. “Senpai, please, let me…”

“Finish your sentence, Tenzou,” senpai gently scolds him, and Tenzou can feel what little heat more that his body can produce spread to his face, his cheeks reddening.

“Senpai, please, let me come,” Tenzou whispers, and the words are broken, and when he says it all traces of joking drop away from senpai’s face and he starts up on Tenzou’s dick again, dipping once to lick away the pre-come that’s still spreading.

And then senpai looks up at him and murmurs, “Whenever you’re ready, Tenzou, come on, come for me…”

And he _does_ , he fucking comes on command, his hips jerking and a moan slipping out of his mouth through his clenched teeth and pleasure is sliding through his whole body, pulsing outwards and he feels like he’s in _heaven_.

“Senpai,” he gasps as the last few waves roll through him, and when he’s settled enough to open his eyes, he looks down and sees Hatake-senpai swallowing, and Tenzou’s come is sliding down his cheek and the side of his nose and there’s a line cutting through his eyebrow and Tenzou is _blown away_.

As he’s staring, Hatake-senpai raises the hand on Tenzou’s hip and wipes away the come above his eye, and then, after he stares at it for a moment, he dips his fingers into his mouth and licks it away, and Tenzou can’t believe what he’s seeing. He watches as senpai wipes the rest of the come from his face, using his tongue to clean away what he catches with his fingers and he literally cannot believe this.

“Mm, one more thing to take care of,” senpai says when his face is clean, and he slowly gets to his feet, a bit unsteady at first but then he’s untying the drawstring to his pants and pushing them down just enough to get his own dick out, and then his hands are on Tenzou’s hips and they’re right up next to each other and he can feel Hatake-senpai’s dick pressing against his hip in a long, hard line.

He almost doesn’t look down, but he can already hear Anko’s voice in his head, “Was I right? What’d I tell you? I want an exact measurement, Tenzou, come on”, and he glances down and – well it’s nothing legendary, but it’s still Hatake-senpai’s dick, and it’s still bigger than any other dick Tenzou has ever handled before and then all of that flies out of his mind as senpai starts thrusting against his hip.

He’s quiet, almost completely silent except for the sound of his breath that huffs against Tenzou’s ear, and he closes his eyes and just lets the feeling wash over him. Senpai slides one hand up under Tenzou’s shirt, pressing it up and running his hand over Tenzou’s abs. And then senpai lets out the tiniest little moan and he’s coming, spilling hot come onto Tenzou’s stomach and across their clothes and when he’s done he just stands there, leaning heavily against him for a moment as he recovers.

Eventually he straightens and murmurs, “Let me get something to clean that up,” and he heads for the bathroom. When he reemerges, he’s wiping his face with a wet cloth and pulling up his mask, a smirk disappearing behind the fabric as he says, “Maybe next time we can swap and you can show me what you can do.”

Tenzou doesn’t know how to respond to that, but the very idea of a next time is enough for him for right now.


	5. you're a king and i'm a lionheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some awkward teenagers having awkward first time sex because apparently this is what they wanna be doing right now idfk. I also apologize for Kakashi's blushu-desu-desu shit I just can't see him being this ~sexy suave sex monster~ at age like 17. Chapter title from "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men.

It doesn’t occur to Yamato to mention it until Kakashi is nervously playing with the buttons on his shirt, but he figures he should give at least some sort of a reason for why he can’t meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

(Boyfriend? he wonders. Sure, he supposes they’ve been official for a while, but he’s never used that particular term before.)

“I’ve, um, never done this before,” he mumbles, and glances up nervously.

Kakashi’s fingers freeze on the bottom button of Yamato’s shirt, and he swallows, the movement so strong that it’s audible. “Uh, me neither,” he confesses.

Yamato’s heart picks up speed – _their first time_ , he thinks, _together_. Oh god. Oh _god_ , oh god, he has no idea what to do. Like, sure, he’s messed around on his own before, but with another guy? With _Kakashi?_ What if he screws up, what if he’s some sort of sexual deviant and the way he’s always made this work on his own isn’t how anyone else in the world does it? What if Kakashi wants to put things places that Yamato’s not sure he’s ready to have things put?

“We don’t have to,” Kakashi says, and his voice stumbles almost as much as Yamato’s mind is stumbling around inside his head.

“N-no,” he stammers in response. “No, I want to. I just…”

“Don’t know what you’re doing?” Kakashi guesses with a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah,” Yamato breathes. They’re standing very close together. Thinking about possibilities has been getting Yamato hard since the moment they climbed into Obito’s car to be dropped off after their double date with he and Rin. He can smell something on Kakashi – whether it’s his shampoo or his laundry detergent or what, Yamato can’t tell. It’s nothing particularly fragrant or nice, but it’s very Kakashi, and it makes him want to close the gap.

“Me neither,” Kakashi mumbles. “Maybe we can just… See what happens?”

“Get naked and see what happens, you mean,” Yamato says, and then almost immediately wishes he hadn’t said it, looking at the way Kakashi grimaces.

“Well I mean, if that’s not something you want…”

“No, of course it is!” Yamato raises a hand to Kakashi’s face quickly, trying to soothe away the thought. “I’m just. Nervous. You know.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi whispers. “So, do you wanna…”

“Maybe just shirts, first?” Yamato suggests weakly.

“Yeah,” Kakashi agrees, and it’s still a whisper, but it’s something.

So they each go to work on their own shirt – Yamato quickly unbuttoning his, Kakashi reaching up and pulling his off by the back of the neck. They both simultaneously let the fabric fall to the floor, and then they just stare at each other.

It’s not the first time he’s seen Kakashi shirtless, but this is different. His boyfriend is beautiful, Yamato knows this, but seeing him like this, naked and bare in this room in this context, is completely different from every time before.

“Bed?” Kakashi suggests, and Yamato just nods weakly.

So they lie down next to each other on their sides and for a while – it could be minutes, it could be hours – they just stare at each other, neither sure what to do or willing to make the first move.

“Can I kiss you?” Kakashi asks weakly after a few moments, and his face is red and Yamato feels his own face heat up to match.

He swallows hard. “Y-yeah, I think that’d be fine.”

Slowly, Kakashi leans forward and kisses him. It’s a slow, gentle kiss, just the barest brush of lips, but Yamato leans into it while he still has the courage to do so. Their lips hit harder, a bit awkward at first, but then they start to figure it out, and Kakashi’s hand rises up to the side of Yamato’s face about the same time his tongue slips into Yamato’s mouth.

So they make out for a while, their lips pressing and sliding against each other, and the quiet sound of it and the rush of adrenaline and the nearness of Kakashi’s body is making him even harder, and he wants so badly to just take this one step further but he doesn’t _know_ —

His thoughts cut off abruptly as Kakashi’s hand drops to chest, skimming briefly over his ribs to settle with a thumb just under his nipple, and he doesn’t want to, but he feels like this is a good time to break the kiss and maybe talk about this a little.

“Sorry, sorry—” Kakashi starts to pull his hand away almost as soon as Yamato breaks the kiss, eyes still closed and face even redder than before.

“No, it’s fine!” Yamato shoots a hand out to grab Kakashi’s as he pulls it away. “It’s okay, really. You just surprised me, it’s fine.”

“You’re sure?” Kakashi asks slowly, but even as he says it he’s putting his hand back, fingers brushing Yamato’s skin.

“Positive,” Yamato breathes, and Kakashi hums nervously as his hand comes fully back into contact with Yamato’s skin and he leans forward to kiss him again.

His thumb flicks over Yamato’s nipple and he can’t help the shudder that runs through him. Kakashi pulls his mouth away just enough to murmur, “This okay?” and Yamato nods back hastily, reaching up and pulling Kakashi’s mouth back to his. Slowly, Kakashi rolls Yamato’s nipple between his fingers until it’s hard and there are little spirals of heat moving down Yamato to Yamato’s stomach and then even lower.

As he shudders again, he reaches out and runs his fingers over Kakashi’s stomach, over the lines of fine muscle there that Kakashi has worked for all of high school to achieve. He rests his hand on Kakashi’s hip and gently rubs circles into the skin over his hipbone. The skin there is flushed and hot, sending tingles up Yamato’s arm.

Abruptly, Kakashi pulls away and Yamato is about to ask what’s wrong when Kakashi pushes him gently on the shoulder so that he’s lying on his back and then his boyfriend is throwing a leg over his hips and is straddling him and all Yamato can think about is how close their crotches are to each other.

And then suddenly Kakashi’s mouth is on that same nipple he’d been rubbing and his hand is on the other one and the rush of sensation is too much and Yamato can’t help the groan that spills out of him because the feeling is _beautiful_.

“All right?” Kakashi asks, pulling away for a moment and leaving a spot of cold moisture on Yamato’s chest and his lips are wet and red and it’s a gorgeous sight.

“Fine,” Yamato breathes. “But don’t you feel a little, uh, left out? I mean, doing all this for me, and I…”

“Shh,” Kakashi assures him quickly, wiping his mouth and tapping the side of his face. “You’re fine.” And then he’s diving back down, his lips on Yamato’s other nipple and Yamato has never felt so hard in his life.

He’s trembling and when Kakashi moves his free hand just enough for his fingertips to brush Yamato’s side, he can’t help arching up his hips just that little bit, and their jeans rub against each other, and the light, brief friction has them both suddenly gasping, Kakashi’s breath hot against Yamato’s skin.

“Ah, you maybe wanna do something about that?” Kakashi asks with a breathy laugh as he slowly sits up, leaving Yamato’s nipples to chill against the air.

“Uh.” And suddenly he’s panicking, not because he doesn’t want to, but because this is the moment of truth, because who knows what Kakashi wants out of this moment, because what if he’s not ready like he thinks he is, because what if there’s something wrong with him and he doesn’t even know, because—

“Unless you’re not ready,” Kakashi adds quickly, and his face is slightly red, and Yamato knows there’s no way in _hell_ he’s saying no to this.

“No, it’s okay,” he promises. “Just nerves. It’s fine. I, uh, don’t know what you have planned, but uh…”

Kakashi goes even redder. “Well, I… You know, just, nothing like, serious, you know? Not like, all the way. I just thought…”

“What if I just…” Yamato reaches out then, fingertips pressing to the layer of denim that’s stretching between them, and Kakashi’s stomach tenses suddenly, but he doesn’t push Yamato away, and so he slowly reaches out with the other hand and works the button and zipper open on Kakashi’s jeans.

His boyfriend’s breath is low and slow, but Yamato can hear it hitch just a little when he starts to push his jeans down, and he looks up quickly, blushing, and asks, “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Kakashi rasps back, and his voice is low and he’s biting his bottom lip.

“I’m just gonna…” He doesn’t finish his sentence, though, because he’s pushed Kakashi’s jeans low enough now that he can see the outline of his dick through his boxers, and he has to take a deep breath to steel himself before he can work up the strength to push the boxers down, too.

And then it’s there, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing scary, no teeth, just an ordinary dick like Yamato’s seen on the internet a thousand times, and Kakashi’s clearing his throat and grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand and pressing it into Yamato’s hand, mumbling, “I’m good if you’re good.”

So Yamato squeezes some lube onto his hand and reaches out slowly, nerves making his hand shake a little, and slowly he runs his fingers down the side of Kakashi’s dick and his boyfriend takes in a long, low breath, and Yamato takes that as a signal that he’s doing okay and he quickly sits up so he can get a better angle and then slowly wraps his hand all the way around.

And then, without really telling himself to, he’s sliding his hand up Kakashi’s dick and then back down and Kakashi is slumping his head forward onto Yamato’s shoulder and breathing warm and rough against his skin and Yamato repeats the motion slowly and Kakashi lets out a small noise that can only be summed up with the letter ‘n’ over and over again.

For a while he just lets that keep going, trying to do what he knows _he_ likes, and everything he tries seems to work because Kakashi is shaking and then he’s pressing down on the ridge around the head and Kakashi is grabbing his wrist and shaking his head and saying, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay, I’m close.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Yamato asks nervously, and Kakashi just laughs quietly.

“How ‘bout together, though?” he asks in return, and Yamato feels his face heat up and Kakashi smiles slightly and then he’s working at Yamato’s jeans and before he really knows what’s happening his pants and boxers are gone and Kakashi is pushing Yamato’s hand out of the way and wrapping his own slicked up hand around both of their cocks at once and suddenly Yamato is groaning and then Kakashi is moving his hand and—

God, it feels _amazing_ , Kakashi’s hand moving in all the right ways and at just the right speed and just the right pressure and the heat of Kakashi’s dick against his and he’s never felt anything like this in his life and he feels so _safe_ , he trusts Kakashi so much and he loves him so much and he wouldn’t want this with anyone else and he feels _perfect_ and he’s so happy he can barely hold it in. So he abruptly grabs Kakashi by the back of the neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

It’s sloppy, their lips sliding against each other’s and their tongues get mixed up in the mess without really meaning for them to, and their noses are bumping on accident, but Kakashi’s hand is still sliding along their dicks and the warmth is perfect and then, abruptly, Kakashi is letting out a hissing breath and there’s a warmth running down Yamato’s chest and Kakashi’s hand tightens in _just the right spot_ and Yamato loses himself completely.

Then Kakashi’s hand falls away and he laughs quietly, forehead pressed against Yamato’s, and Yamato laughs back, and they don’t move until they decide maybe it’s time to clean up and until then they just breathe each other’s air and let the dust settle.


End file.
